The present device generally relates to a portable and configurable exercise apparatus. The apparatus has a main arm unit (the ‘first unit’) and a removable foot unit (the ‘second unit’), The main arm unit has a first hand grip and a second hand grip separated by a main telescoping shaft wherein pulling the first grip away from the second grip requires resistance and, therein develops strength. The device is configurable so as to allow the user to select the desired resistance. The removable foot unit may be temporarily inserted over the first or the second hand grip so that a user may place his/her feet (either standing, sitting or squatting) over the first or second hand grip and may pull upward with the remaining hand grip to exercise alternative muscles. The first and the second hand grip may rotate with respect to the main body shaft to allow alternative exercises.
The present exercise device relates to portable exercise apparatus particularly suited to exercising the chest and back muscles of a person. The device may exercise these muscles while the handles of the device are extended. The device further may exercise the biceps, triceps, abdominal, lower back and leg muscles of the person. Existing versatile exercise equipment is generally large and heavy. It is generally necessary to exercise agonist and antagonist muscles separately. Disabled and injured persons often do not have safe, lightweight and portable exercise equipment readily available to them. Often weights are too heavy for elderly or disabled persons. They may need monitoring by another person to utilize weights to avoid dangerous situations. Many home gym systems are very expensive. Also many of the rehabilitation exercise equipment is not portable. It is desirable to have a portable lightweight machine that is easy to transport and store. It is desirable to provide a system that can be used by elderly people, wheelchair-bound people, and people with no disability. One preferred form of exercise device utilizes a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder, as opposed to bands. Bands do not provide a constant resistance and can snap, injuring the user.
Multi-grip exercise devices have been around for years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,364,704 to Kuka discloses a multi-grip exercise weight apparatus having a weight plate pivotally attached to a bar handle such that the weight plate is pivotable in both angular directions. A grip ring is disposed around the perimeter of the weight plate. A plurality of support spokes extend from a central hub on the weight plate radially outwardly to the grip ring. A plurality of different grip regions are defined on the grip ring between adjacent support spokes. An end handle, or kettlebell handle, may be attached to the weight plate to provide a looped kettlebell-type grip.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,387 to Fife discloses various embodiments of a multi-grip dumbbell. In one embodiment of the present invention, a multi-grip dumbbell includes a central handle, a first weighted head interconnected to the central handle in proximity to a first end of the central handle, and a second weighted head interconnected to the central handle in proximity to a second end of the central handle. The first weighted head is approximately evenly weighted with the second weighted head. The first weighted head includes a first weighted end handle and two weighted side handles. Similarly, the second weighted head includes a second weighted end handle and two weighted side handles.
However, these prior exercise devices fail to disclose an exercise device which is easy to use and efficient as the present portable and configurable exercise device, A need, therefore, exists for an improved portable and configurable exercise device.